The present disclosure is directed toward a system and method for delivering relevant content to users in an online environment.
Many online publishers use services provided by third party content feed companies, to display a list of links, often in the form of images, at the bottom of the publishers' articles. These feeds typically include links to other websites or articles that are believed to be of interest to the reader, and may include links to additional articles or web pages of the publisher itself. In addition, many online publishers offer, as part of their own websites, content, as well as content extensions which include the ability for users to comment, react to (e.g., “like”), and share content from the publishers' own website, in a manner set by the publisher. Companies like Facebook include feeds on their platform, which may display various advertising content, and which may display pictures and links to articles, along with content extensions, such as comments, reactions, and sharing.
However, Facebook is a closed, proprietary system, that limits the ability of users, publishers, and advertisers to control the method of display and the content and content extensions selected for display. Furthermore, neither the publishers, nor the third party content feed companies currently allow for a publisher-customized user experience for the feeds that appear at the bottom of various Web articles.